Dan
Dan labeled the Tough guy was a competitor on L'Île des Défis Extrêmes , he was a member of Team Yellow Stars and in season 2 as a member of the Electro Barjot. Audition Tape Fichier:Dan's_audition_tape.pngIn His Audition Tape, Dan was seen relaxing on a beach chair at a Friend's (Gene) party, Luke, Gene's friend and cameraman filmed him as he spoked of his qualities while robi was serving his drink, the clip ended with Rex (guy next to him) told him to go in the pool with him and the others. Luke: Dan dude, youre on Dan: Alright, Yo dudes, This is Dan, i think you should really pick me for the awesome show, i have many talents and skills and because my buddy Gene is signing up as well. Robi: Heres your drink Dan Dan: Thanks Robi, i also can protect people with martial arts i learnt from Gene, so if you sign me up, ill be stoked, *laughs* Unknown party guest: Yo Rex, you coming? Rex: im coming, yo Dan, you're coming or not Dan: well thats it for now, see you guys on the show *takes of shirt* Cannonball!!!! (Camera turns off) Trivia *Dan's symbol on his Shirt resembles the Krimzon Guard Symbol form Jak and Daxter *Dan is the only Male to dye his hair *Dan is the few people on the season to dye their hair, the others being Alice and Skyler *Dan is one of the few people to have jackets, the other being Malik *Dan has a brief fall to the dark side on episode 14, when his lust for power got to him Dan's Interview before L'Île des Défis Extrêmes 'What's your best quality? '''My Gaming Skills '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ' Rock Red Star wars Spaghetti 'Describe your craziest dream ' It was a whack man, I warped into one of my games and became an ally of the main character 'Best memory from childhood? ' When i won soccer with my school soccer team 'Most embarrassing moment at school? ' i fell asleep while in class cause it was so boring 'Ten years from now what are you doing? ' I might be helping Gene with his Martial arts school or be a game maker 'My dream date would be with __________, doing what? ' Well, i dont have anyone yet, its unknown if i get a relationship with anyone this season 'It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? ' Do all things i couldnt do Gallery Dan (no jacket).png|Dan (no jacket) Dan's icon.png|Dan's Icon Dan.png|Dan Dan's audition tape.png|Audition Tape BG3.jpg|Dan with his team at their second elimination ceremony. Final4.png|Dan listening to Joghan, along with the 3 other contestants left. Ciné Défis Extrêmes group photo.png|Dan in the group photo. New Canvas.png|Dan is left alone wit the killer Kiki.png|Dan watching Mariah and Arturo's Fight. New CanvasBeach.png|Dan is not really sure about jumping of a cliff with sharks on. Catégorie:Male Catégorie:Contestants Catégorie:Yellow Stars Catégorie:L'Île des Défis Extrêmes Catégorie:Male Catégorie:Contestants Catégorie:L'Île des Défis Extrêmes Catégorie:Golden Lightnings Catégorie:Darkmeister Catégorie:Electro Barjot